1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transporting segments of wood. The invention also relates to a method of packaging segments of wood.
In the meaning of the present application, a “segment of wood” can be a log or a billet of wood and, more generally, any piece of wood of given length. Such segments of wood can be used as firewood, i.e. as fuel for burning in a fireplace.
2. Brief Description of the Drawings
It is known from EP-A-0 978 452 that, for transporting segments of wood, it is possible to use a bundling set for forming fagots of about one cubic meter, and to roll that set about its own axis in order to move the bundled segments of wood. That set is made up of curved members that are made of metal, thereby imparting satisfactory rigidity to it.
However, the cost of such equipment is relatively high. In addition, when a firewood merchant delivers wood with that type of equipment, the merchant must then recover the equipment for subsequent use, and it is therefore necessary to stack the firewood immediately or to leave it in a rough pile, unless the firewood merchant agrees to come back and collect the set once the customer has emptied it by stacking the firewood. In practice, such constraints dissuade firewood merchants from using that type of equipment.
It is also known from FR-A-2 532 627 to use a frame made up of slats of wood fixed to rigid wedge-shaped edge strips by means of nails or staples. That frame can but be in the shape of a rectangular block, and can but be difficult to disassemble. In addition, the nails or staples are not biodegradable and can be dangerous for a user.